


Forbidden

by allxstars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Army, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxstars/pseuds/allxstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I wish we didn't have to hide either, babe. But if anyone found out about us, we'd both get fired.' Ashton is fighting back his own tears now, but is determined to stay strong for the boy in his arms. 'But we only have one month left here before we go home, and then we can be together.'</p><p>OR the one where Ashton knows he can't sleep with his subordinate, but something about the blonde soldier boy means Ashton can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: smut  
> Feel free to request, I will write anything (or will try to aha) so yeah, if you want something done let me know :)  
> Hope you enjoy my first ever attempt at smut ;)

'Hemmings, Clifford get your asses in my office now!' Ashton barks at his brawling soldiers. With one final push Michael reluctantly releases Luke from his tight hold around his neck, getting off Luke and marching out of the tent. The younger boy drags himself off the ground, hands gently rubbing his neck where red handprints are starting to form. Slowly, Luke follows in Micheal's footsteps out of the tent, and into their Captain's nearby office.  
'As you were.' Ashton sighs to the rest of the tent's occupants enjoying their downtime, before exiting the tent in search of his two disobedient subordinates. Rounding the corner, he is met with two angry looking soldiers, both stood by the entrance to the office, Luke kicking the sand with his well polished, standard issue black boots. Ashton quickly unlocks the door allowing his soldiers to enter and take a seat at his desk. The tension in the room is thick and suffocating, leaving behind a deafening silence. 'Somebody care to explain what the fuck just happened?' Ashton asks, only to be answered by silence. 'Well let me put it this way, somebody better tell me why you were fighting or you'll both be on kitchen duty until the end of tour.' Ashton threatens, which seems to make both boys speak up.  
'He started it-'  
'Fuck you, no I-'  
'Yes you did.'  
'Maybe you shouldn't have-'  
'Maybe you shouldn't-'  
'SHUT UP!' Ashton screams causing to silence once again settle in the small room. 'You know what, I take that back. I don't give a shit why you were fighting. But let me tell you now that if either one of you put a toe out of line for the next month, you'll be on a plane home immediately. We are at war; we fight the enemy, not each other.' Ashton shouts at the two soldiers, both wise enough to keep their mouths shut. 'Am I making myself clear?' He demands, causing Michael to grumble out a reluctant 'Yes, sir.' But Luke's mouth remains firmly shut.  
'Hemmings, am I making myself clear?' Ashton repeats, more anger in his voice this time. Luke continues to look at his boots, fighting to keep a rogue tear from falling. Ashton lets out a frustrated sigh, 'Alright Michael you can go.' The older soldier, gets up and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. The silence fills the room once again, and Ashton decides to take a more sympathetic approach. 'Luke come on, what's the matter?'  
'You didn't have to shout at me.' Luke mumbles, finally allowing his tears to fall down his cheeks.  
Ashton feels his heart break at the sight of the beautiful boy's tears, and pushes his chair back from his desk and pats his lap. 'Come here, baby.' Luke slowly gets up and moves around the cluttered desk to sit himself on his boss' lap. He wraps his arms around the older boy's neck and buries his face in his chest. Ashton slowly rubs his hand on the blonde boy's back, gently mumbling soothing words in his ear. 'Baby I know it's hard, but I'm your boss. I have to treat you the same as everyone else.' Ashton explains, his heart aching as the words leave his mouth.  
'I-I know.' The blonde boy sobs; tears soaking through Ashton's uniform. 'But it's hard. I wish we didn't have to hide.' Luke whimpers into his boyfriend's broad chest.  
'I wish we didn't have to hide either, babe. But if anyone found out about us, we'd both get fired.' Ashton is fighting back his own tears now, but is determined to stay strong for the boy in his arms. 'But we only have one month left here before we go home, and then we can be together.' Ashton gently nudges Luke's nose, and slowly attaches his lips to Luke's soft, pink ones in a short, sweet kiss.  
'My family can't wait to meet you.' Luke giggles, his tears now dried on his cheeks. 'My mom wants to meet us at the airport.' He laughs, looking into Ashton's beautiful hazel eyes.  
'I look forward to it.' Ashton smiles, once again leaning in to kiss the blonde. This time though, Luke encourages Ashton to deepen the kiss which Ashton happily does. The Captain's large hands cease drawing the comforting circles on the younger boy's back and begin to slowly drift south. Meanwhile, Luke laces his hands through Ashton's dirty blonde hair, tugging slightly, eliciting a moan from his boss. Luke starts to feel himself harden underneath his camouflage pants, and shifts in Ashton's lap so he is straddling him, grinding down to increase the friction between the two men's clothed crotches. A low moan comes from Ashton as a result of the newly introduced friction, and his hips begin to involuntarily thrust upwards to meet his boyfriend's movements.  
'I hate to do this but we have briefing in fifteen minutes so if you want to do this, we better do this quick.' Ashton pants, checking his watch as Luke peppers kisses along his neck.  
'Then lets make this quick then.' Luke whispers as his nimble fingers begin to quickly unbutton Ashton's army shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. Ashton quickly shrugs his shirt off, throwing his head back as Luke quickly sucks on the tanned skin, sure to leave a mark. 'On the desk.' Ashton breathes out, pushing Luke off of his lap sitting him down on the desk behind him. Ashton's hands quickly loosen Luke's belt, pulling it off the boy before setting to work on the button of Luke's pants. Luke unwillingly drags his hands away from his boyfriend's toned chest and quickly removes his shirt, before reattaching his hands to Ashton's chest, stroking the defined muscle. Meanwhile, Ashton has had success with the pants zipper and is rapidly yanking Luke's pants and boxers down. Luke's member now aching and leaking slaps up against his toned stomach and Ashon can't resist the temptation to take it in his hands and pump a few times. 'I'm gonna prep you okay baby?' Ashton smiles sweetly, quickly kissing Luke's lips one more time, before slowly inserting one finger into Luke's hole. Luke whimpers slightly, the pain slowly ebbing away into pleasure.  
'More Ash.' Luke begs, and Ashton willingly obliges inserting a second finger. Luke whimpers once again, the pain lasting a few moments longer, but surely enough ebbing away. Ashton then begins to slowly scissor his fingers opening Luke up further, causing him to whimper even more.  
'Only one more baby boy.' Ashton encourages, slowly adding one more finger. He continues to pump his fingers at a slow pace gently prepping Luke for the pounding he's about to receive. Once Ashton thinks Luke is ready, he pulls his fingers out placing another sweet kiss on Luke's lips. Ashton quickly removes his pants and boxers, allowing his pulsing member to be free, the lack of restriction feeling euphoric. 'C-can I ride you?' Luke asks, a small blush decorating his pale cheeks. Ashton groans in repsonse, vigurously nodding. He sits back down in his chair, 'We have no lube babe, use your mouth.' Ashton demands, and Luke immediately obeys. He sinks to his knees, and quickly takes his boyfriend's large cock into his mouth. He bobs his head for a few moments, using his hands to pump what will not fit in his mouth. After a few minutes Luke stands up re straddling Ashton's lap, guiding Ashton's dick into his hole. They both groan at the feeling, but Ashton quickly covers Luke's mouth. 'We have to be quiet babe, we don't want to get caught do we now?' Ashton reminds Luke, removing his hand and beginning to slowly thrust into Luke. Luke begins to let out small moans and groans as Ashton begins to gradually increase his pace. Once Ashton settles on a relentless pace, sure to leave Luke aching in the morning, he begins to slowly pump Luke to bring him closer to the edge. One quick shift of Luke's hips changes the angle of the thrusts, Ashton's dick immediately making contact with Luke's prostate causing Luke to have to bite his lip in order to remain quiet.  
'Come on, baby.' Ashton encourages, continuing to pump Luke's red tipped cock at the same relentless pace as his thrusting.  
'I'm so close, Ash.' Luke moans, burying his face in Ashton's neck to muffle his moans. With a few more harsh thrusts Luke comes undone, squirting his load all over both men's stomachs. The sight of Luke looking so utterly fucked sends Ashton over the edge, finishing inside Luke with one final groan. Slowly Luke wraps his arms around Ashton's neck once again, cuddling up to his boyfriend. Ashton holds Luke in his arms for a few moments, before looking at his watch once again.  
'Shit, Luke, baby, I wish we could stay like this forever but we have briefing in two minutes.' Ashton sighs, patting Luke's legs to get him up. The men frantically search for their clothes in the pile of uniform in the corner, and quickly redress themselves, trying to hide their recent 'activities'. 

 

'That was bullshit.' Miller complained throwing himself once again onto his bunk.  
'Tell me about it.' Michael groaned, 'I was going to call my mom tonight, but instead I had to sit through an entire hour of the General telling us to be careful.' He mocks, searching through his small bag. 'But it was funny watching Hemmings explain to the General why he was late.' He snickers, causing the rest of the tent to let out small chuckles whilst a sea of red crosses Luke's face.  
'I - I- um, well I was um-' Another soldier mimics, causing the laughter to continue.  
'But interestingly, both him and the Captain were late. That's just coincidence, right Luke?' Michael smirks, causing the red on Luke's cheeks to deepen.  
'We were still talking about why you felt the need to punch me.' He shrugs, busying his trembling hands with looking for his toothbrush.  
'Are you sure? You looked a bit flustered when you came in, maybe you did a little more than talking.' Michael suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.  
'He's not my type.' Luke bluntly replies, not even looking up from searching through his bag.  
'Maybe not, but you haven't got any in five months. Maybe it's just a couple of hook ups?'  
'We're not sleeping together, alright?' Luke practically shouts, surprising both himself and the rest of his troop. 'I'm going for a walk.' Luke states, getting up off his bunk and heading outside, but before he manages to leave the tent he is called back by a smug faced Michael.  
'Then why are you wearing his shirt?' Michael points towards the name on the shirt that reads 'Captain A. Irwin.' and right then, Luke could've died.


End file.
